


I'm Waiting

by xxEmi



Series: Five Birthday Oneshots For My Best Friend [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND, Kisses, Tony is allergic to olives in this one, Worried Reader, as usual, distracted loki, gross fluffiness, loki is a lil shit, reader works for tony, slight tony/reader friendship, till he's not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 03:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12667281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxEmi/pseuds/xxEmi
Summary: Loki refuses to bend down so you can kiss him. He thinks its so funny and you absolutely hate it, until one day he stopped doing it.





	I'm Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xxLouise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxLouise/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEST FRIEND!!!! LUV U

Being Loki’s girlfriend was a chore. He was romantic, affectionate, frightening at times, but the part that was most shocking was how childish he could be.

He had his moments of course. Like on your first anniversary you came home to find the entire floor covered in your favorite flowers and a box of expensive chocolates on your table. Then on your birthday he surprised you by not only getting you tickets to your favorite band’s concert, but he also went along even though he hated that particular band.

But you see the thing he did that just drove you mad, was his refusal to bend down to allow you to kiss him goodbye before you left for work.

It was the same thing every morning. You would be all prepared to leave for the day and you would tell Loki goodbye and he would say, “Well, I’m waiting for my kiss.” And he would just stand there, shoulder’s thrown back and nose in the air as you struggled to reach up to give him a kiss.

It drove you mad and caused you to be late more than a dozen times because you refused to give in. Recently you had taken to dragging chairs over or jumping off your couch onto his back, prompting him to laugh hysterically and give you your kiss.

You absolutely hated it.

And then one day he didn’t do it.  
  
“Loki!” You called as you grabbed your purse and keys. “I’m leaving!”

Loki nodded while looking down at his newspaper. “Have a good day, kitten.” He said distractedly. But he didn’t stand up.

You frowned at him and stayed where you were, waiting for him to stand up, only leaning in to kiss him after he gave you a confused look.

The rest of the day was pure agony, was he mad? You hadn’t fought recently and you didn’t think you upset him; maybe it was because you nearly laughed at him when he broke the toaster?

You missed four phone calls and accidentally scheduled two appointments for the same time.

“Y/n are you alright?” Tony asked after you mixed up his lunch order and sent him a pizza with olives.

Only just now did you remember he was allergic to olives.

“I haven’t driven you to the point of wanting to kill me have you?” He joked but concern was etched on his face.

“No, no, not ye- I mean,” You flushed as he chuckled.

He pulled a chair over to the desk and sat down. “Come on; tell Uncle Tony what the trouble is.”

“I don’t want to waste your time,” You said quickly.

“Nonsense, I’ll just take it out of your pay.”

You rolled you eyes at him but sighed. “So, Loki and I do this thing right before I leave for work-“

“If it’s graphic I’m going to charge you extra.”

You glared at him and he held his hands up in surrender. “He, well, he’ll stand up so I can’t reach him and then ask me for a kiss…”

Tony nodded. “I think I’ve heard you talk about this. I believe Natasha suggested throwing yourself off the couch.”

“Yeah, she did but-“

“Did it work?”

“Yes, but-“

“Interesting, but it won’t be too long until he figures out a way around it, he’s clever you know. I think you sho-“

“Would you listen!” You snapped.

Tony flashed an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I got distracted, please continue.”

You shook your head at him. “The thing is he didn’t do it this morning.”

Tony blinked. “I don’t follow you.” Then it dawned on him. “Oh…” He said, hand coming up to toy with his goatee. “Okay I see the problem now. You’re worried he’s upset with you.”

“Yes!” You said nodding. “He acted like he was distracted this morning and he was acting weird when I came home yesterday.”

Throughout your rant, Tony’s smile was becoming bigger and bigger.

“Oh what is it!” You demanded angrily.

“I think I know what it is, but if I tell you, I’ll be thrown out another window.” Tony said, practically beaming. “Why don’t you take the day off and go talk it out with Reindeer.”

No amount of prodding would get Tony to forfeit any information, so you begrudgingly packed up for the day and headed home.

“What’s wrong?” You said as soon as you caught sight of the god.

Loki gave you a confused look. “What are you doing home so early?”

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“You didn’t answer mine.”

“I asked first!”

Loki huffed. “Fine, nothing is wrong.”

“Then why are you acting weird?” You asked, folding your arms.

“I didn’t think I was.” He looked slightly uneasy, which wasn’t normal for him at all and it put you on edge. “What did I do to make you think that?”

“You didn’t do the kissing thing this morning,”

Loki blinked then looked relieved “Oh is that all.”

“Is that all! You had me worried sick! I thought you were mad at me!”

“I’m not mad at you, kitten.” He said. “I’ve just had a lot on my mind recently,”

“Like what?” You asked curiously.

Loki scratched the back of his head then seemed to have an “oh what the hell” moment before he disappeared into the living room with the order that you were to stay put and shut your eyes.

There was rustling before you and the sound of the floorboards creaking slightly. “Alright,” Loki said, his voice coming from an odd angle. “You can look.”

You opened your eyes and gasped.

Loki knelt before you with a black velvet box in hand. Inside the box was the more beautiful ring you had ever seen: A simple gold band with two white diamonds and a beautiful emerald in the middle.

You felt tears welling up. “The god Loki kneeling?” You choked out, smirking.

“A king always kneels for his queen.” He retorted with a toothy grin.

You giggled and held out your hand for him to put the ring on.

“You haven’t answered the question.”

You rolled your eyes. “You didn’t ask a question.”

Loki frowned. “Oh. Y/n, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

“Yes I will.”

He grinned and slid the ring on your finger before standing up, throwing his shoulders back with a smug look on his face. “Well? I’m waiting.”


End file.
